


a genius at work

by Othalla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Idiots in Love, Ino judging him, M/M, Shikamaru being bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla
Summary: Perhaps it could be argued that Shikamaru is a tiny bit of an idiot.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	a genius at work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/gifts).



> Shikamaru being a moron is my favourite Shikamaru.  
> So, you know, this was inevitable.

Shikamaru is going on thirty years old when he realizes that Uzumaki “I bring sunshine with my smile wherever I go” Naruto is in love with him. In Shikamaru’s defence, anyone being in love with him feels like a bet with bad odds at any time, no matter the person (he’s well aware of him being a prickly asshole and too lazy for anyone’s good) so it’s not _that_ strange that he’s surprised by the whole _someone being in love with him_ bit.

(Also, it’s _Naruto_ , which is like, _holy fuck_ , the guy could do so much better why would he ever settle for being in love with Shikamaru? Is he a complete moron?)

“God, you’re sad.” Ino looks at him like he’s dirt stuck beneath her shoes, but Shikamaru doesn’t have it in him to feel affronted, he’s a bit too busy having a mental breakdown. “How can you not have realized? The guy’s been sending you letters whenever he’s out of town since he was _fifteen_.”

“He writes a lot of people,” Shikamaru distractedly replies. “He’s _Naruto_. Being friendly is basically in his blood.”

Ino raises a disbelieving eyebrow. “And does he draw tiny hearts on the letters to his other friends, too?”

Shikamaru’s mouth feels very dry, all of a sudden, and the silence stretches out as he scrambles for a reply that doesn’t get stuck at the roof of his mouth.

“No,” he settles on finally, the word barely audible over the emergency signals going off in his head.

The hearts should have been a clear indicator for Naruto’s not-entirely-friend-only feelings, _how had Shikamaru not considered them before?_ Was he the moron? What else has he _missed_?

Like she can read his mind (which, it's entirely possible that she is, in fact, what with her particular skillset) Ino opens her mouth to further throw Shikamaru’s previously peaceful day into disarray.

“Just out of curiosity,” she begins, sarcasm basically dripping off every syllable, “how did you and your _amazingly_ competent brain rationalize Naruto holding your hand whenever he has the chance to as anything other than him wanting to romance the hell out of you? Or how about him napping with his head in your lap? Or, _I don’t know, Shikamaru_ , the way he _kisses_ you on the mouth as a greeting?”

The ground looks very interesting, Shikamaru can’t help but note. So interesting. It's definitely the reason he's not meeting Ino's eyes.

“He kisses lots of people,” he says, knowing this excuse is just as weak as the previous one. But it is what it is.

“ _On the mouth,_ Shikamaru,” Ino says, no mercy as per usual. "Are you a complete moron?"

Maybe Shikamaru should have stayed at home today.


End file.
